


【N新V】不等价交换

by momochichan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/pseuds/momochichan
Summary: 玩弄处男2.0这次让V爬崽崽的床。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	【N新V】不等价交换

V从不安稳的睡眠中醒来的时候，影豹正温顺的围在他的身边。感到主人动静的黑色大猫睁开了眼睛，打了个哈欠，用舌头舔去V额头上的薄汗。

人的身体也太麻烦了。V烦闷的想。

尽管这个残缺的身体基本是靠余下的那点魔力支撑，但物理意义上却是实打实的人类，想驱使它去做点事儿就会不可避免的要面对疲惫，饥饿和口渴。

以及另一重意义上的生理欲求。

虽然不至于像饥饿这样不满足需要就无法维持行动，但却时不时地出来昭示一下存在。就像此刻，黑暗而隐秘的渴望缠绕着他，与此相对的，他的身体却极度疲倦.。

魔力的不断流失和持续的杀戮让他随时都在枯竭的边缘，明天等待他的依旧是无休止的战斗，没有足够的休息不是什么好事。V将影豹召回，厌烦的用手背遮住眼睛，另一只手沿着小腹与长裤间的缝隙探了进去。

天知道他真的只是想好好睡个觉，但眼下这个情况也只有先速战速决。

V在脑内那个名为维吉尔的文件夹里翻了翻，失望的发现没有什么可用的东西。他现在既不在酒吧，身边也没有陌生而热情的女孩子，方圆十里会动东西基本只剩下恶魔，维吉尔的经验完全没有参考价值。

不对……这里也不是完全没有别人。

V忽然想起了什么。他抽出手，睁开眼睛，翻身下床。

前几日刚刚赶到红墓市的年轻恶魔猎人正毫无危机感的睡在隔壁的l房间里。V靠着房门看了他一会儿。卸下武器，盖着自己大衣睡着的尼禄少了些张扬的气质，连那头扎手的银发都在月色的笼罩下显得柔软了许多。

V走到尼禄的床边，目光顺着尼禄的身体来回扫视。有些破旧的毛线衣覆盖在年轻而结实的肉体上，紧致的肌肉线条被针织物舒展出柔和的线条。他正无知无觉的沉浸在梦乡里，年轻的面庞透露着平日里被他好好掩饰住的稚气。

对于一个恶魔猎人而言，会不会也太没有警惕性了。V想着。尼禄说到底还只是个孩子……

念头至此，V不由的向下瞄了一眼。长款的风衣遮盖了尼禄的大半身体，就算没有风衣的遮挡，离他想知道的答案也还是隔了两层。

看来有些事情确实要亲力亲为才能弄明白了。

V曲起一边的膝盖跨上尼禄的床，不算温柔的撩开尼禄的大衣。睡得正香的尼禄丝毫没有被人爬了床的意识，任由V拉开他的裤子。藏在下面的是即使在沉睡中依旧是不可小觑的一大包，V犹豫了一下，连带着那仅存的一层布料也一并拉下去，那根尚未勃起东西温顺的躺在白色的毛发里，一副人畜无害的好孩子的样子。

但“好孩子”也发育得过分良好了些，V想。

事到如今再反悔多少有点违背V的一贯作风，虽然他确实有那么一点点想就此回去的意思，但……

V默默的叹了口气，伸手握住尼禄的阴茎。

这种事情V算不上十分熟稔，毕竟他才一个多月大。好在对于年轻的身体来说不需要多么高超的技巧就可以轻易的被拨撩起状态，V手里的那根软物逐渐苏醒过来，半软不硬的就已经撑满了他的手掌。睡梦中的尼禄发出一声模糊的呻吟，顺着V的动作自然的挺了挺腰，V有些想笑。

也不知道他梦到了谁。

V的努力终究还是很见成效，那根东西在V的手中完全硬挺了起来。但V当下的姿势和角度想要做到更多地事情就显得有些不太足够，他干脆整个人翻上床去，双腿分开跨过尼禄的身体。

不过这样的动静毕竟还是太大了点，熟睡中的尼禄终于也被吵醒，他动了动身体，抬起手臂迷迷糊糊的揉揉了眼睛。

被同一个人夜袭两次房间是什么感觉？

尼禄觉得自己的回答可能非常不具备参考性，考虑到第一次这个人直接把自己带上了直升机，而第二次，这个人正跨坐在自己身上，手里握着自己的阴茎。

“提问。”尼禄带着一脸梦游般的表情：“我现在是醒着还是在梦里？”

V倒也没有被撞破现行的尴尬，他低头看着尼禄，似笑非笑：“你希望是哪一种？”

“不论是哪一种……”尼禄缓慢的说：“我都希望你继续刚刚在做的事情。”

令他意外的，V真的如他所言，俯下身体，继续用那双修长的手取悦他精神十足的小兄弟。

尼禄得承认，他刚睁开眼睛的时候确实觉得自己仍在做梦，毕竟被平常态度若即若离的黑发诗人主动爬床，怎么想都更像是半魔人的终极性幻想。然而现在鲜明的快感不断地从下腹传来，那双修长的手握着他，用稍稍嫌重但让尼禄十分受用的力道帮他撸管，活色生香的提醒他这一些都在真实发生。

V真的就在他的床上，和他进行那些他只敢在深夜里偷偷想想的肉体接触。

不过这样的接触没有持续更久，V把尼禄的欲火完全勾起来后手指就离开了。尼禄愣怔的看着V不紧不慢的把他身上的衣服一件件脱下来扔在一旁的椅子上，V的裤子滑下去的时候尼禄的目光根本没法从那双腿中间挪开。

V也硬了，那根东西勃勃的翘着，铃口处的溢出的些许液体暗示着他已经硬了许久，他也一样的充满欲望。但V没有像尼禄尼禄期待的那样去抚慰自己，而是重新跨坐在尼禄身上，挺翘的臀紧贴着尼禄的勃起。

尼禄有些着急，他本能的用那根东西在V的臀缝里戳了戳去，但也只是不得门路的在V的双股间摩擦。V按住他：“别动。”

尼禄条件反射般的听从了V的话，V俯下身来看他，语气认真：“你有过经验吗？”

“当然有。”尼禄掷地有声。

V点点头：“果然是处男。”

“操，不至于吧？”尼禄挫败极了：“这么明显吗？”

V勾起嘴角发出一个耐人寻味的鼻音。他又开始用那种权衡般的眼神打量尼禄，若有所思的样子。尼禄被他看得有点紧张，但还是竭力显得十分冷静。

“……算了。”V像是做了什么决定，稍微向前挪了挪身体。

尼禄慌了一下。但是接下V就抓住尼禄的手腕，将他的手指含进口中。柔软温热的口腔包裹着尼禄的指尖，那条灵活的舌缠绕过他的指节，又潜进他的指缝中，细细的把他的手指舔湿，带来细微的痒。尼禄知道V含着的只是他的手指，那双湿润的唇间吞吐着自己的情景实在太过煽情，以至于尼禄总联想到其他的画面——如果V含着的是自己的阴茎，又该是怎样的情景。

这样的想象夹杂着指尖传来的奇异的触感，尼禄没忍住低低呻吟了一声。

V笑了一下，他的嘴唇离开了尼禄的手，他依旧握着他的手腕，并把那只手一路带到后方那个隐秘的入口，抵在上面。尼禄的手指接触到那个温热的部位时它甚至收缩了一下，尼禄倒抽了一口气，V眯起眼睛看着尼禄。

“就算是处男，也总该知道应该做什么吧？”

尼禄当然知道。

他的手指被V舔的濡湿，轻而易举的就滑进了进去。说实话这个过程比他想象的还要轻松，一旦进入了那个入口，里面湿热的软肉就像是自发的吞食他的手指一般，绞着他向内深入。

V发出了一声几乎不可闻的轻喘，尼禄的指尖刚探进去时他皱了皱眉，但很快就没有了什么不适的神色。他的手离开了尼禄的手腕，转而撑在尼禄身体两侧。尼禄的手指在他的内部没什么章法的探索着，仿佛只是出于最基本的本能和对另一个人身体的好奇。

尼禄的动作不能说不小心，但依旧由于缺乏技巧性而显得有些莽撞。不过这样足够了，V的身体早就在性欲的拉扯中变得极其敏感，不那么温柔的动作一样可以让他适应，而且也切实的让那块未经人事的部位得到了扩张。他闭上眼，低低的喘息着，尼禄不确定自己是不是让他感到了舒服，但至少V看起来并不难受。

尼禄试探着又往里送了一根，V察觉到尼禄的企图，他甚至抬起身体方便尼禄动作。尼禄向下看，自己的手指被含进去又带出更多透明液体的画面在他眼前一清二楚，尼禄手上的动作开始有些控制不住的变得急躁，得不到任何抚慰的下身简直涨的发痛。

他现在几乎是迫切的在V的体内寻找按压着，他觉得自己总应该能找到让V出现点更加情动的反应的地方。但事实是V似乎终究还是受不了这个年轻人毛毛躁躁的样子，叹了口气再次握住尼禄的手腕。

“别动。”V又一次对尼禄说。

然后年轻的恶魔猎人果然就老老实实的不动，看得出来尼禄忍耐的十分艰难，但他做的很好。尼禄的手被V抽出来，在V的腰上扶着，虽然确实难以自控的握紧了些，但身体依旧乖乖的维持着刚才状态。

然后他看着V分开双腿，扶着他的阴茎沉下腰，试着让尼禄进入自己。

V的动作并不太顺利，尼禄刚刚顶进去一点，他就不得不咬住下唇来控制自己不要痛呼出声，身体被撑开的钝痛比他想象的更加难以忍受。但事情到了这一步也没有什么反悔的余地，V稍微抬起一些身体，深深吸了一口气，再次尝试。这一次他的动作变得极其缓慢，皱着眉咬着嘴唇一点一点的吞入那根，最终还是完整的把尼禄容纳进自己体内。

被完全打开的感觉比他预想的还要糟， 内部被塞得满满的，突突的疼。他坐在尼禄身上大口的深呼吸着，努力的适应着，尼禄按在他腰上手捏的更紧了，几乎要掐出印来。

V尝试着抬起一些，再重新坐回去，他依旧觉得疼，然而尼禄那边却发出了一声舒服的叹息，尼禄的脸变得通红，他的眼睛湿漉漉的看着V，像是在期许更多。

不知为何这样的尼禄让V似乎觉得痛感消退了一些，于是他再次动作，尼禄很是受用的低喘着，他的声音微妙的满足了V的某种心理。缓慢的适应了几次后，V能感觉到身体在逐渐变化，肠道分泌的湿润的体液逐渐消解了滞涩感，甚至在他抬起身来时被带出体外。疼痛感逐渐消退，另一种酥痒的感觉开始在内部积累。

V低着头微微皱着眉，坐在他的阴茎上起起伏伏，这个姿态将V的整个身体一览无余的展示给了尼禄，那些盘踞在V身上的纹身在他的动作中也变得宛如活物，那些细长的墨色痕迹仿佛细长的蛇信子，舔舐着V的肌肤。

V他试着调整把尼禄坐进去的角度，尝试着让自己更舒服一点，对于第一次尝试这种事的身体而言，容纳尼禄确实是一件不太容易的事情。他前后摆动着腰，这样确实让他有了些不太一样的感觉，不，相当不一样。

尼禄的阴茎顶到了什么地方，V觉得像是被什么击中了一样，酥麻的感觉沿着脊椎一路冲上大脑，逼出一声变调的呻吟。

就是这个感觉。

纠缠了V一整晚的无名情欲终于有了宣泄的出口，他保持着这个姿势继续动作着，让尼禄的性器不断地擦过那一处。快感逐渐溢满他的身体，他的脚趾蜷缩起来，然而席卷而来的快感又在身体内部带起酸软。V觉得有些难耐，他停了下来，尼禄询问的看向他。

“……我累了。”V的手撑在尼禄的胸口，声音闷闷。

“那我来？”尼禄脸上写满了期待。

V半阖起眼，绿色的眼睛像是完全看穿了尼禄那点心思，他弯起嘴角。

“别让我失望。”

但V没想到接过了主动权的尼禄第一件事就是把自己拔出来，然后再一次，让V整根的把他的性器吞回去。

尼禄注视着被自己进入时的V的表情，他刻意放缓了这个过程，V的眉头蹙紧，又在他逐渐深入时舒展开，被完全填满时V嘴唇微张发出几声喘息。尼禄觉得很不可思议，明明V平常都是神秘而优雅的样子，现在却透出一种熟成的果酒般的性感。

尼禄托住V的臀把他抬起来一些，然后又放下，他这下顶的太深了，V皱着眉发出一声难耐的呻吟，内部咬紧了尼禄。尼禄似乎仍然没有满意，他恶意的在V的臀瓣上用力捏了捏，诗人得身体虽然纤瘦，但这处却没少长一点，紧实而富有弹性的肉感让人上瘾。

V不满的把手按在尼禄脖子上，尼禄笑了笑抬起头来把脖子整个露给他。V危险的眯起眼睛看他，但最终还是放任尼禄在他的臀瓣上揉捏。

他想这也算公平，总还是要付出点代价。

然而尝到了甜头的尼禄就着这个姿势加快了动作，他屈起膝盖从下往上顶他，找寻刚刚让V觉得舒服的地方。V的小腹收紧，内壁紧紧地绞住那根东西。从身体深处溢出来的快感持续的注满着他，V的身体渴望这个太久了，它无视主人的意愿，不知廉耻的绞紧，吮吸，热情的裹挟着那根带来快感的东西，突起的软核被一下下的碾过，榨出更多黏滑的液体。

一开始还能控制着节奏的尼禄也被情欲催的失去了自控，他进入V的动作变得完全没有节制，每一下都又深又猛。V随着他的顶入扬起头来，随着身体的起伏呻吟着。他的手撑在尼禄的胸口，手指难以自制的揪住了尼禄那件有些破破烂烂的线衣，尼禄低头看了一眼，顺理成章的误解了V的意思。

"你想的话我也可以把衣服脱掉，我的身材还不错。"

尼禄的语气十分诚恳，V在被尼禄冲撞的乱七八糟的思维中捡出一点头绪。他有点想笑，但尼禄依旧在尽职尽责的顶着他的前列腺，让他除了喘息也发不出别的声音。过于投入的情事让他的内心也生出了一些别的心思，他确实想看看尼禄的身体。

V点了点头。

于是尼禄暂停了下来，开始快速的脱他自己身上剩下的衣服。V在这个好不容易得来的间隙中大口呼吸着，他的内部还在不受控制的自发的一下下在尼禄的阴茎上收缩着，仿佛这么短暂的停顿已经让它非常不满。尼禄终于把那件白色的T恤也脱了下去，年轻而线条优美的身体展现在V面前，V想尼禄的确没有乱说，他那匀称而又不夸张的紧实肌肉确实让人很难移开眼睛。

然后尼禄重新开始操他，于是那些肌肉在这样的动作里更显出带有爆满张力的性感。V有点支撑不住身体，他干脆趴在尼禄的身上，把体力活全都放手给这个有着用不完的活力的年轻人。

然而他终究还是太过低估年轻的半魔人的精力了。尼禄像是不知疲倦般的向上顶着他，分泌过渡的液体被带出来，粘粘乎乎的积在两人的身体间。尼禄想要换个姿势，但他的手扶住V的腰时就被V察觉了他的目的，诗人第三次按住他，他的声音哑的惊人：“别动。”

于是尼禄再次老老实实的躺回去，他想V大概对这样居高临下的体位有什么特殊的爱好。然而V顿了一下，看了他一眼，又补充了一句：“再快点。”

尼禄忽然明白了什么。

于是他尽心扶着诗人的腰快而急的撞进去，V的声音逐渐变得失控。他全身都紧绷着，像是一张被拉到极限的弓。尼禄很有眼色的伸出手，配合着深入的频率帮V撸动，本来就濒临边缘的V在尼禄的前后夹击中没几下就被逼到了高潮，射在了尼禄的腹上。

尼禄配合着他的高潮抽动了几下，然后相当贴心的停了下来，让V能够从近乎窒息的高潮中得到些许缓冲的余地。

“V……”尼禄的手仍然恋恋不舍的抚在他的身上，小声的叫着他的名字。V在被高潮冲撞的有些迷糊的意识里循声看过去，他从那双淡蓝色的眼睛里看到了不带掩饰的渴求，混合着性带来的沉迷和一些更加深邃的渴望。

但他不太确定。

“你想……要我吻你吗，尼禄？”V在凌乱的呼吸中尽量连贯的说完，但尼禄没有回答，只是用力握住V的手腕，那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛依旧执着的看着V。

V顿了一下，俯下身子，用自己的嘴唇碰触尼禄的。

尼禄满足了他的需求，他想他没有理由不给予回报。

和诗人一直以来直白而目的性极强的动作不同，落下来的吻似乎带着犹疑，轻轻的接触后就没有进一步的动作，只是保持的相触的状态在尼禄的嘴唇上轻轻摩擦。尼禄能感觉到那温度略低的触感像是羽毛般拂过，他试探着张开嘴，期待能得到更多，然而V却没有进一步的意思。

尼禄内心忽然涌上一些奇妙的情绪，他几乎的粗暴的将V整个人按在自己身上，手指插进他的发丝，自主的加深了这个吻。他不确定自己做的对不对，只是本能的去吮吸V的口腔，掠夺他的呼吸。他难得从V的身上感受到了些不知所措般的情绪，虽然他疑心这只是个错觉，因为紧接着V就以丝毫不亚于他的气势回应了他。

这个吻结束时V甚至在口腔中尝到了些血腥味，也不知道是谁咬破了谁，尼禄的那根还硬邦邦的在他的内部精神十足的搏动。虽然刚刚结束了一个掠夺意味严重的吻，尼禄此时的神情却有些可怜兮兮的，他没说话，但他的眼睛里分明写着“我呢？”

V的手指从尼禄的胸口划过去：“继续。”

就结果而言，V觉得这不能算公平。他没想到自己甚至会在尼禄身上高潮第二次，甚至是在前面完全没有的到抚慰的情况下。至于尼禄，他不是很确定，毕竟他的后来的意识已经相当模糊，但他猜尼禄应该是射在了里面，他到现在都还迟迟不肯抽出去。

尼禄找出纸巾把两人身上乱七八糟的液体擦干净，又把自己的大衣拽过来盖在V身上。V安静的躺了一会儿，尼禄甚至以为他已经睡着了，然而V忽然出声：“对于一个处男而言……你也太久了。”

久到远远超过了V的预期，虽然……也不完全是坏事。

尼禄脸上显露出些不自然的神色："我，那什么，嗯，天赋异禀。“

V睁开眼瞥了瞥他，撑起身体往床旁边的地面上扫了一眼。尼禄跟着他看过去，神色一变。

地上扔着几个纸团。

V轻笑了一声，尼禄掩饰性的咳了咳：“所以你应该直接告诉我你想要这个的……我肯定会帮你，义不容辞。“

出乎意料的，V没有对他睡前的自娱自乐做任何评价，只是慢悠悠的看了他一眼：”好啊。“

说着，V站起身来，拿起他自己的衣服，就这么赤身裸体的向外走。

“你不留下吗？”尼禄跟着起身。

V打开门，对他笑了笑：“好好休息，尼禄，明天我们还有很多事要做。”

  
然而事情却完全不像V设想的那样，他们做爱，他的欲求得到满足，然后终于可以顺利陷入睡眠。20分钟后，V仍然出奇的清醒，不仅是精神上的，他也真切的感受到身体的反应。从未经历过插入性高潮的V没有想过，贤者时间过去后随之而来的是食髓知味的再一次欲求，他的身体还清楚的记得刚才经历过的快感，并且渴求着再次品尝。无端的欲望在体内逐步囤积，V翻过身去努力忽视身体的诉求， 然而回应他的是再次抬头的性器。

他咬牙切齿的再一次翻身爬起，大步走向隔壁房间。


End file.
